


cause there's beauty in the breakdown

by hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt



Series: One more chance [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A little bit of violence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, M/M, Rape Recovery, dance teacher!hyunjin, interior designer!jeongin, jeongin smokes, mentioned minsung - Freeform, small make out session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt/pseuds/hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt
Summary: As soon as Hyunjin stepped a foot in Jeongin’s apartment, he noticed something was wrong with the younger.His smile wasn’t as bright as usual, and his eyes had lost their pretty glint, the glint Hyunjin always got so lost in. As he saw the younger’s sad face, he knew that this was about Minho. Whenever he talked about the older, the cute blonde had that heartbreaking look, full of longing. The taller male rushed to the frail boy’s side, pulling him in a hug.- Jeonginnie ? What happened ?He noticed how the smaller boy flinched but didn’t comment on it.Something definitely happened.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: One more chance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524119
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	cause there's beauty in the breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! It's been such a long time, I'm really really happy (and quite anxious to be honest) to be back, especially with this story.  
> I hope you enjoy it, it took me a very long time to write it (i'll explain more in the end notes).  
> As usual, kudos and comments are highly appreciated, I always answer !!

As soon as Hyunjin stepped a foot in Jeongin’s apartment, he noticed something was wrong with the younger.

His smile wasn’t as bright as usual, and his eyes had lost their pretty glint, the glint Hyunjin always got so lost in. As he saw the younger’s sad face, he knew that this was about Minho. Whenever he talked about the older, the cute blonde had that heartbreaking look, full of longing. The taller male rushed to the frail boy’s side, pulling him in a hug.

\- Jeonginnie ? What happened ?

He noticed how the smaller boy flinched but didn’t comment on it.

Something definitely happened.

\- Nothing, hyung. Let’s watch a movie, shall we ?

The older only hummed, letting Jeongin lead him to his couch by grabbing his bigger palm. He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, therefore, he dropped the subject, secretly hoping the younger would tell him what was bothering him.

Hyunjin knew he would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel anything for the small boy. In reality, he was completely heart broken every time he saw and comforted Jeongin because of Minho’s actions. The brunette wished he could tell the pretty boy how much he loved him, that Minho wasn’t worth his tears and that he could treat him better. Unluckily for Hyunjin, he never mustered the courage to actually said that to Jeongin’s face. He kept repeating those words in his head every time Jeongin was sobbing in his arms.

He lied on the couch, watching Jeongin who was in the kitchen to grab snacks, when something caught his attention on the pale boy’s skin.

Hickeys on the back of his thighs.

Their deep color constructed harshly against his short, milky white robe, and the pale skin uncovered by the robe. This urged the taller male to get up and follow Jeongin towards the kitchen.

\- Innie ?

The startled boy turned around, looking up at Hyunjin, encouraging him to continue.

\- Who gave you those hickeys ?

The blonde immediately looked away, hiding his already tearing up eyes. He decided to stay silent, making Hyunjin ask his question a second time, in a softer way, stepping closer to the fragile boy.

\- Nobody, hyung.

\- My cute fox, you know you can tell me everything, right ? I won’t be mad.

Hyunjin’s words only triggered Jeongin’s sobs. The brunette’s eyes widened, before he pulled the boy in a tight hug, caressing his hair and swinging him softly. The blonde-haired male calmed down after a few minutes, loud sobs becoming increasingly softer until they weren’t anymore. The puffy eyes and dried tears on his soft cheeks becoming the only trace of his breakdown. The older boy brought the other one on the couch and stayed by his side, gently playing with his smaller hand. Jeongin sighed deeply, breath shaky. He anticipated Hyunjin’s reaction. What if he was like Minho ? Will he call him a slut ? Shaking the dark thoughts out of his head, he looked at Hyunjin’s palm in his, before speaking up with a weak voice.

\- Promise you won’t judge me ?

The brunette looked at him fondly.

\- I would never.

\- Right. Well…Oh god…hm…M-Minho. Well…he…he r-raped me…please Hyunjinnie don’t be mad please don’t hate me.

The fond look on Hyunjin’s face morphed into one of terror, anger and sadness. If he mustered the courage to send that text to Jeongin earlier, instead of fearing his rejection, he could’ve been there and stop Minho from hurting his baby. He knew the small boy needed him by his side more than anything, but he wanted to mess the blue-haired male’s face up. He wanted to hurt him more than he hurt the blonde, physically and mentally.

\- Innie, I could never hate you. Especially for this. It’s not your fault, honey.

The brunette opened his arms for Jeongin, who gladly jumped in them, hiding his head in the crook of the older’s neck.

\- He hurt me so much, hyung.

\- I know, baby fox. But it’s over now. I’ll protect you. Can you tell me what happened ? It’s okay if you can’t, don’t force yourself.

Jeongin nodded softly and told the older male what Minho did to him earlier that night, a few tears shed throughout the story.

\- I’m so sorry, baby. I promise I’ll protect you now.

The younger male thanked him, voice small against Hyunjin’s ear.

-Do you want to sleep, Innie ?

In response, he only felt a nod coming from Jeongin, and chuckled before gently carrying him to his bed. He didn’t want the younger’s fear to be triggered and so he put his palms low on the milky thighs. Hyunjin dropped the boy on his bed, before stepping away, ready to sleep on the couch until he heard a whimper coming from the lump on the bed. He instantly got worried.

\- Is there a problem, Innie ?

\- Sleep with me, hyungie

The taller male’s eyes widened almost comically, a deep blush making its way on his cheeks. Luckily for him, the lights were turned off.

\- Are you s-sure ? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, besides your couch is very comfy.

\- No, please sleep with me. I need your cuddles.

\- Hm…Alright.

Hyunjin stepped away, and went to the bathroom to get changed. He took his sweater off and put sweatpants on, staying half naked.

He would never tell a soul he washed his face with freezing cold water, in hope to get rid of that stupid blush on his cheeks. He came back in Jeongin’s cute room, pastel pink walls filled with photos of his friends. Hyunjin was in a few pictures, but the majority of the pictures were Seungmin, Jeongin’s best friend, with the younger male, and Minho. However, with the help of the faint light coming from the moon, he noticed that some photos were gone. He didn’t have to be a genius to understand that only Minho’s pictures were gone. One empty spot caught his attention ; the one on top of the blonde’s bed. Before, the empty spot was filled by Jeongin’s favorite photo : Minho hugging him with a huge smile on his face, arms around his waist, for Jeongin’s birthday.

Hyunjin smiled proudly at the sleepy boy. He was so proud of him, proud of the fact that he was strong enough to know he had to get rid of Minho.

The brunette got in bed, as Jeongin immediately threw himself in his arms. He chuckled softly, caressing Jeongin’s head, that was lying on his chest. The small arms around his waist tightened their grip, not letting it loose, even when the blonde male fell asleep. 

Hyunjin had troubles sleeping that night, worried Minho would come again, to try and hurt the frail boy in his arms.

The next morning, Jeongin woke up first without much surprise : the brunette always claimed he needed his beauty sleep. Glancing up at the taller, the cute boy felt his breath getting caught in his throat. Hyunjin’s rosy and plump lips were slightly opened, small breaths escaping from them, his lashes curled perfectly, and his soft hair covering his forehead. Jeongin was almost tempted to run a hand in the wavy locks.

Hyunjin really looked pretty.

Even more than pretty, he was absolutely beautiful. The younger shook his head, getting up slowly to cook breakfast for the taller and himself.

When the older male finally got up, (Jeongin felt like he waited for the other to wake up for hours, when in reality he woke up thirty minutes after the younger) the smaller male went to him with a full plate of pancakes in his hands.

\- Hi ! You’re finally up, sleeping beauty. Let’s eat breakfast.

Hyunjin answered with a groan, still sleepy. The only thing he wanted to do right now was to hug the gleaming boy to death and go back to sleep. His heart ached as Jeongin got next to him and started eating, small noises of appreciation coming from his pretty little mouth. The scene was so domestic : sleeping together, cuddled against each other, and waking up to the younger cooking him breakfast. It made the brunette’s heart ache terribly, because he longed for this relationship with Jeongin. Even more now that he knew Minho hurt him. Hyunjin wanted to show the blonde what true love really was. 

After they ate, the brunette bought a new lock for Jeongin’s door, and after installing it he decided he had to go. He didn’t want to intrude more than he did.  
The blonde male nodded gently, thanking him for everything and with a lock of the door, he was alone with his thoughts.

A few months after the « incident », it seemed like it never happened. Jeongin worked as an interior designer and therefore was flooded with work. He didn’t have the time to think about Minho, and when he did, the younger thought about how he should’ve never confessed his love to the blue-haired male. Their relationship was so simple and beautiful before that. Minho was always here when he needed him, cried, laughed, screamed with him. He had been for all of his firsts, always standing by his side. The older even punched a middle-aged man who hit on Jeongin, while in a club. He did everything he could to protect the younger male, to make him feel happy.

Thinking about these moments made him realize he missed whatever they had before. Because now, he was the only reason behind his sadness.

After this night, Jeongin refused to meet up with his friends, always finding excuses as to why he couldn’t come. He only made time for Seungmin. He missed laughing with his friends, eating junk food and playing games, watching horror movies together and startle the most scared boys. This was nice.

Hyunjin was alone in his dance studio, wiping his sweat off with a towel, as he finished teaching his last class of the day. He looked at the faint light, lying on the floor, while he thought about a lot of things. The thing he thought about the most was without any doubt, Jeongin. The younger was always in his head. He hadn’t seen him since he was abused by Minho. The brunette missed him a lot, but he seemed to distance himself from everybody, which was understandable.

Meanwhile, Jeongin was in his study, glass of wine in hands, as he zoned out. He just finished designing the house of his clients. Normally, after finishing work he would eat or read, but this time he just felt empty. He needed someone by his side, and he knew who this person was. He knew what his heart wanted.

Both were interrupted by their phone ringing. Felix called Hyunjin, while Chan called the youngest. Both calls had the same purpose.

" Come to my house. I know you finished work. No excuses."

Hyunjin got up, changed his clothes and went to the boys’ shared apartment, which was also their group of friends’ headquarters.  
Jeongin was a little more reluctant, but decided to slip an emerald green silky blouse on along with black pants before going out. The blonde was definitely scared, more anxious than scared, but still happy even though Chan’s tone seemed more serious than anything, he missed his friends.

Inside Felix and Chan’s apartment, all boys wore a serious expression while waiting for Hyunjin and Jeongin to arrive.

Minho had just revealed to them what he had done to their youngest.

He didn’t seemed proud of it at all, and didn’t protest a single second when Seungmin punched him. Seungmin didn’t go any further, simply because he knew that Hyunjin would mess Minho up worse when he arrived. Seungmin was so satisfied to hurt him like he hurt the youngest of their friend group, looking down at his bloody face in disgust. Minho disgusted him. 

Hyunjin understood what was happening as soon as he entered the living room, that he saw Jisung trying to control his sobs, Seungmin sending daggers as Minho through his eyes and everybody serious expressions. Before Chan even spoke, Hyunjin cut him.

\- I know. I was the one by Jeongin’s side after. Now that I can, I’m just going to do that.

By the time he finished pronouncing the sentence, he punched Minho. Hard. This punch held all of the pain he felt knowing that the younger went through that. 

Minho’s head was hung low. He completely deserved it.

\- If you cross Jeongin’s boundaries, I’ll end you. If he doesn’t want to talk to you know, you don’t force him, understood ?

The brunette only received a nod in response, but this was enough.

As if on cue, everybody heard the front door open and close, and Jeongin’s cute voice indicated his presence. When he arrived in the living room and saw Minho and the others he knew this was going to be a long night. The fear in Jeongin’s eyes almost made Hyunjin tear up, as they both recalled the younger man’s state when the incident happened. Jeongin opened his mouth, speaking shakily while completely avoiding Minho’s presence.

\- Before we start any of this, let me grab something.

This something was an ashtray everybody was familiar with. Jeongin was a smoker, but he only smoked when he was stressed or needed a distraction. Most of the times, when he couldn’t finish a project or when he was stressed, all of his friends came to the headquarters and they let him smoke while he talked about his problems. Today was one of these occasions, and so he brought the ashtray and put it close to him, lighting a cigarette with shaky hands. He blowed smoke quickly, before focusing his gaze on the blue-haired male in front of him. Before he could even speak, Jeongin cut him off.

\- You look bad.

Everybody was surprised by Jeongin’s words, and the coldness in them, but they didn’t say anything.

\- I…know. Are you okay ? 

\- I am doing good. Better than you I think, isn’t that surprising ?, replied the younger bitterly, leaving everyone in the room feeling tense.

\- It is. I think you know what I am going to say but I want to apologize. I know, no sorry in the world will erase what I did to you. Not only this night, but the others. I played you and I used you but I knew it was wrong. I shouldn’t have done that, Jeongin, and I truly regret it. For the last five months I thought about you and how you were doing and it was a truly a nightmare. This night, I can’t even forget it even if I want to. Now, I wanted to apologize and to know if you were okay, but there is also one thing I want to say to you. If you want me out of your, of everybody’s life, just tell me and I will go away. If this allows you to be better, I will go. Thank you for the joy you brought me all your life and thank you if you find it in your heart to forgive me.

Jeongin studied Minho’s face as he talked, he noticed the bruise which started to appear on his pale cheek and his busted lip. The younger knew some of their friends gave him the wounds before he came. He also noticed how pale he got. His golden skin was know an ugly white, he seemed to have lost all of his pretty colors. His eyes were red and tired, and he had deep bags under his eyes. The blonde also noticed how his lips quivered as he talked about leaving for Jeongin’s sake. How could he choose between tearing their group of friends up for his own sake, or hurting for the rest of his life ? He knew that his actions would have consequences either way, and this overwhelmed him.

He needed to think.

He absentmindedly finished his first cigarette and lit another, before announcing he needed some time to think, heading to the balcony.

The blonde haired male glanced at the stars, as he did on many nights, including the night the man he had loved abused him.

Did he want him out of his life ? Could he forget, and forgive Minho, for the night ? While he was thinking of what to say, a voice he needed to hear interrupted his thoughts.

\- Hey…it’s been a while little fox.

His head turned abruptly at the sound of the voice he adored so much.

\- Yeah…it’s been a while Hyunjin hyung.

\- How are you feeling ? Are you uncomfortable ? 

\- I...I don’t know. I don’t think I want him in my life anymore. But, it feels so…wrong. I know that Jisung loves him, and I feel bad from breaking everything we had together, as a group of friends, because of what happened. I feel terrible, hyung.

Hyunjin looked at the smaller boy, noticed how he was tearing up and gently grabbed his cheeks.

\- Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s not your fault, it’s his. He even told you that if you wanted it, he would leave our lives forever. We will all stand by your side, including Jisung. No matter how much he loves him, he knows that supporting you is the right thing to do. Okay ? 

The gentleness in Hyunjin’s words and actions made Jeongin feel strong. Thanks to the older male, he knew what he had to do, no matter the consequences.

\- If it’s not tonight it’s okay, you don’t need to know now. You can take all the time you need. ,continued Hyunjin, looking for any sign of discomfort or doubt in Jeongin’s eyes.  
\- I know, hyung, but I know my answer.

Hyunjin glanced at him, and noticed something had changed in the younger male’s eyes. They found their beautiful glint again. His face was glowing in the night, and looked as if it had been carved by the Gods. Without understanding how, he found himself leaning in, and noticed Jeongin was leaning in too. Their lips were about to lock, when Felix came to check on them. They sighed before backing away. The brunette whispered in Jeongin’s ear.

\- We’ll talk about this later, baby fox.

The latter blushed before regaining his seat in the living room, facing the men he had called his friends for most of his life.

Jeongin spoke up, looking at his friends, locking eyes with Hyunjin for a longer time.

\- I thought about it. Even before today. For the past months, it came to my mind sometimes. Would everything be the same without Minho hyung ? I don’t think so. But I don’t feel comfortable being around him, after everything he did to me. If you want to see him, to keep in contact with him, I won’t hate you, but I don’t want him in my life.

The first person who reacted to Jeongin’s words was Jisung, who nodded, and hugged him, looking at the male he loved with pain in his eyes. He had never forgiven Minho about it, and didn’t think he could be in a happy relationship with him while knowing that he hurt one of his closest friends. Changbin pulled him in a hug with a smile, as everybody got less tense. Hyunjin smiled proudly at Jeongin, who looked at him, searching for the brunette’s approbation to his decision. He got it in the form of a nod and a smile.

The blonde’s head turned to Minho, when he heard the male sobbing. The sight made him feel guilty, but he knew it was the right thing to do. The older male approached him, apologizing once again for everything he did, before leaving his friends’ apartment. 

Jeongin left Jisung and Changbin’s side to go next to Hyunjin, leaning against him.

\- Do you want to come home ? whispered the designer against the taller male’s ear with a smile.

The dance teacher didn’t give him a response, and only pulled the small boy up by his wrist, they both greeted their friends before heading out.

In Felix and Chan’s apartment, the mood was light, and they decided to watch a movie all together. They felt like this was right.

When Hyunjin and Jeongin entered the smaller’s apartment, the tension they both built up in Hyunjin’s car released. The dancer’s hand was on Jeongin’s small thigh as the other was on the steering wheel, but the silence was absolute. None of the boys talked. The only sound that could be heard was the faint sound of Hyunjin’s playlist. It played a song that Jeongin enjoyed very much, Desert Rose, and he found himself leaning against the window, watching the sky with a hand on top of Hyunjin’s.

As soon as they entered Jeongin’s beautiful apartment, curtsy of him being an interior designer, Hyunjin kissed the smaller boy, who responded as soon as he felt the plump lips on his. Their kiss was passionate and held all of their feelings, the love they felt for each other, the pining, the longing. The brunette carried the cute blonde to the closest room, which was his kitchen. He sat the younger on the marble counter, but not before giving his perky ass a gentle tap, earning a small whimper from the boy. When they broke the kiss to fill their lungs with air, the older opened Jeongin’s legs gently in order to leave butterfly kisses along Jeongin’s pale neck and collarbones, that he revealed by unbuttoning a button on the boy’s silky blouse. He knew he discovered Jeongin’s weakness when he gently nibbled a spot on his collarbones and the younger grabbed his soft hair, throwing his head back. This allowed Hyunjin to kiss the boy’s adam apple before capturing his slightly swollen lips a second time.

The older felt like he could get drunk on Jeongin’s kiss, by the softness of his lips, or when he gently bit the dancer’s bottom lip, earning a deep groan. After they separated, needing air, Hyunjin looked at the small red marks he left on the blonde’s neck, satisfied by his work. He smiled gently at the panting boy, before kissing his forehead.

\- I love you, my little fox.

\- Me too, hyung. I love you so much.

They kissed one last time, this time instead of having a kiss full of lust and want, their kiss was gentle. It was only lips moving together in rhythm, Hyunjin’s hands keeping a hold of Jeongin’s delicate body, while the blonde’s frail hands wrapped behind Hyunjin’s neck, their bodies close together. 

After the kiss, Hyunjin carried Jeongin to his bed, helping the boy slip on one of his hoodies and got undressed too, slipping the sweatpants he left there the last time he came on, before getting in bed with him.

With Jeongin’s small head on his chest, and arms wrapped around his waist, Hyunjin knew everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the sequel !  
> I'll be honest, I've struggled a lot to write this story. I knew many of you wanted the sequel, and I was very afraid to disappoint you. I wasn't really in a happy place either, I was having toxic relationships and I was quite discouraged because I thought my stories weren't good.  
> Now, I'm feeling a lot better, and I'll be writing more stories !  
> Thank you for everything.
> 
> NSFW twt : @sweet_hyuninnie  
> CC : sweet_hyuninnie


End file.
